Conventional composite sheet materials used as a surface sheet for a disposable wearing article include one in which a three-dimensional sheet material having a large number of protruding portions formed thereon and a flat sheet material not having such protruding portions are layered on each other (for example, see patent literature 1). A disposable wearing article provided with a surface sheet consisting of this composite sheet material is worn in such a manner that the protruding portions protrude toward the wearer's skin, thereby providing an excellent wearing feeling as well as preventing liquid leakage effectively.